Melodies Softly Hummed
by Layne Muffins
Summary: Ten Song-fic drabbles. Includes AmeBel America/Belarus, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Japan/Taiwan, RusAme Fem!America/Femerica, GerIta Fem!Germany, France and his family, PruHun Prussia/Hungary, France/Jeanne d'Arc, Seborga/Wy, Nyotalia used.


**Put your iPod or any music-playing device on shuffle. When a song comes on, you have the length of that song to write a drabble inspired by it. Do this ten times. **

**I: **_**Madness of Love **_**Raphael Gualazzi (2:59)**

Italy swayed his legs back in forth, smiling to himself. Today was such a beautiful day, the summer sun warming his shoulders. He drummed his fingers on the wooden surface of the dock, humming an unknown tune as his toes sloshed in the water below. How could he not smile when they were butterflies fluttering around madly in his stomach?

It was madness indeed, but it was an insanity he welcomed with open arms.

Those cobalt eyes that smiled softly at him often left him speechless. That smile, however so rare, was the most magnificent thing Feliciano had ever seen. Today was quite the spectacular day, Feli mused, recalling the kind words from the usually stiff blonde.

To think that anyone person could make Feliciano feel this way… it was madness undoubtedly.

**II: **_**Teenage Dream **_**Tyler Ward (2: 50)**

Alfred smiled to himself, resting his chin on the top of her platinum blonde hair. These were the moments in which he thought she was most beautiful. When she was free of superficial cosmetics. When she withheld her habitual words of ire. And most definitely when she didn't talk about her older brother.

She pulled back, fixing her indigo eyes on his cerulean. His breath caught in his throat, his heart thumping widely as she gave a small smile. Alfred smirked, pulling her into a backwards step, then moving forwards, repeating. Her dark blue eyes widened as realization dawned on her that they were swaying together. She typically never danced.

She said nothing, but buried her head into his bomber jacket once more, and the American tightened his grip on her, pulling her close, breathing in her warm scent. He continued to sway, simply enjoying the moment.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Both their hearts fluttering together in unison, it was something of a reverie.

**III: **_**Margaret Ann **_**Goldfinger (2:34)**

Vash felt a wave of protectiveness flood over him as he gazed down at the petite blonde by his side. She glanced up at him, her doe eyes filled with absolute trust. The boy flushed and turned away quickly, biting him bottom lip in contemplation.

He couldn't allow anything fraudulent to happen to her, knowing that she had already been through too much pain. Yet, the world seemed to be waiting to strike her pure innocent heart, patiently watching for the moment for when she would buckle.

She was already so tiny in stature, being around other people just caused her to feel so small and vulnerable. Vash knew that it was his obligation to keep her safe and guard that fragile, precious innocence of hers. He would allow no one to corrupt it.

After all, he knew her better than anyone else did. She was his Lili.

(Not that he would ever say that.)

**IV: **_**Fine By Me **_**Andy Grammer (2:53)**

Kiku was not one to verbalize his feelings, often refraining from speaking all together in favor of reading the atmosphere. So it was to no shock that he couldn't quite tell her how he really felt. The words just fumbled at his lips, coming across awkward and incorrect.

But she was so beautiful, staring up at him with those warm chocolate eyes, causing his breath to hitch. Kiku knew with all his heart that there was no one as extraordinary as this girl, no one else he could ever give all of his heart to.

Her long tresses brushed his arms as they played victim to a summer breeze. Kiku smiled, tucking a candy-pink sakura into her hair. She grinned and a furry of fluttering butterflies erupted in his stomach. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to voice his feelings correctly.

But should she choose to stay with him, well that would be more than satisfactory.

**V: **_**You Got Me **_**Colbie Caillat (4:02)**

Elizaveta is not the kind of girl who wears her heart on her sleeve, often hiding her emotions from the world's hungry stares. But there was not denying this skip in her heartbeat whenever she caught his gaze.

She met ruby eyes, that crooked smile of his gracing his face. Her breath hitched, her stomach fluttering, her heart racing. He laced his fingers with hers, smiling as she blushed.

She'd never really felt so vulnerable before, never opening up to someone completely. But it was an openness that she didn't quite mind. It was so nice. So pleasant. She couldn't get enough of this bliss.

Her heart was so full. So filled with this happiness that didn't seem to have a name. What was it again? Love?

Well, whatever the case, she'd never felt to so whole, so complete. Yes, her heart was filled with him and the heavenly, bubbly warmth he graced her with.

**VI: **_**баю баюшки баю **_**Vitas (3:16)***

Ivan glared at the American girl from across the room, hating every second that she had to wait and dote on him. He hated being so weak. He hated knowing that he even he was vulnerable to sickness. He hated her.

He hated her and that stupid bomber jacket she never took off. He hated her and that stupid "American Pride". He hated everything about her.

And here he was, in dire need of her assistance.

She returned to his side, placing a wet cloth on his forehead. She smiled down at him, a smile playing at her lips. Not one of haughtiness or superiority… but one of soft gentleness. It reminded Ivan of his older sister.

She began humming as she took his temperature, frowning down at the thermometer. Ivan's eyebrows knit together; he recognized that tune. It was a lullaby that Katyusha had sung to him every night when he was but a child.

She soon began to sing some of the words, the familiarity of it lulling Ivan to sleep. He gave one last glare at the American before sliding into sleep.

(But not without seeing her warm cobalt eyes smiling down at him. And this, for some odd, inexplicable reason, caused his heart to feel a little less cold.)

**VII: **_**Toujours Dans Mon Coeur **_**Phil Collins (You'll Be In My Heart: French) (1:26)**

Francis hummed softly, letting his fingers run through wavy golden locks, not unlike his own. He sang out a few notes pulling a worn quilt over the sleeping body of the young boy. Next to him, cuddling a small fish plushy, was a girl with long, tangled chocolate curls. He continued this lullaby, kissing her on the head softly.

He rose to his feet, and with careful, silent steps, made his way to the door. He paused, turning off their bedroom lamp.

"_Tu vivras don mon coeur_." He smiled softly. "_Toujours_."

**VIII: **_**Shine a Light **_**McFLY feat. Taio Cruz (3:32)**

Francis raced through the crowd of people, his heart faint and ready to give. Murmurings passed between the crowd, only words of sadness reaching the racing man's ears. He fought back tears of distress, pushing through the people.

"Please, sir." He stopped a man, his voice cracking. "Have you seen a young girl? Hair short and golden? Please, sir!" The pedestrian shook his head in the negative.

Fear shadowed his poor, grieving heart. Francis continued his frantic dash. "Please!" He called to no one in particular. On lookers glanced in pity. "Shine a light on her! So that I may find her!"

There, on the horizon, Francis could just make out a pyre of smoke billowing. Telltale signs of a burning.

The tears came, flooding with grief. His knees buckled. He pressed his shaking hands to his chest, holding back a broken heart. Loneliness swallowed him whole and he whispered her name one last time.

**IX: **_**Mr. Right **_**A Rocket To the Moon (3:07)**

Alfred sighed, listening once again to Natalia rant about her elder brother. Not really her biological brother in the since, but he has practically _raised _the girl. Yet, she was head over heels for the Russian, harboring a strange obsession for him. Too bad, Al mused, she never noticed that he had been for her all this time too. That he could actually return feelings of romanticism.

If only she would allow him a chance. He could be that guy always there for her. (Heck he _was_ that already!) But to have the Belarusian return his feelings… wouldn't that be wonderful? Ivan would never love her like Alfred did.

She could waver in her opinions, but he would always be strong-fast in his love for her. He wouldn't ever cave in.

If only she could see that.

**X: **_**Gold **_**Owl City (3:56)****

Some might call Sergio Vargas a womanizer, a player, a philanderer. Those people would be correct.

But there was always one girl that he always returned to. She was precious, astonishing, simply amazing. And when he was around the quaint girl from Wy, he knew, despite all his flirting, no other woman would ever make him feel like she did. Make him feel like he'd never need the stars again, for she shined brighter than anything he'd ever seen.

She was gold.

She was his treasure, and all Sergio would ever require would her presence by his side.

And with everywoman he'd ever attempt to court, it would never mean anything. Not after meeting Melanie.

He would never be the same. He was forever changed by this radiant girl, with lovely hazel eyes.

She was gold.

* * *

**ALSO: I'M HOSTING A CONTEST! GO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE ONCE YOU FINISH READING! PLEASE? c:**

**A.N. So there you have it. My shuffle Drabbles. Mmm, whatcha think?**

***баю баюшки баю **is a Russian lullaby, that I fell deeply in love with upon hearing it for the first time. I HIGHLY recommend listening to it!

(YouTube: /watch?v=scfQ4EoCbVc&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PL97076D3F8442C473)

This may seem incomplete, but I actually plan on turning this into a fanfiction! Like, an actual chapter one, not just a drabble. It's gonna be great~ It's my first Nyotalia fanfiction, only gender-bending one character (America).

******So this pairing was Seborga and Wy, which I don't believe get enough love. They don't have official human names yet, so I made some up using my own headcanon-ness. Seborga is Sergio Vargas. (I can totally see Wy and Sealand call him Serge for short~) And Wy is Melanie Harris. For reference's sake, if I plan on going further with some Seborga/Wy stuff, her brothers' names shall be Bruce (Australia) and Cody (New Zealand).

**And in case you didn't get the subjects of the drabbles (and where you can listen to them!):**

**Madness of Love** (Implied GerIta. Fem!Germany)

/watch?v=afRUp59yUig&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PLF358B294FD2DF71E

**Teenage Dream** (AmeBel) /watch?v=rbgD8l6E-Bs

**Margaret Ann** (SwitzLiech)

/watch?v=9K0KjD8ybzg&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PL74343D36D4906A56

**Fine By Me** (Japan/Taiwan) /watch?v=-xNZzaLSguo

**You Got Me** (PruHun) /watch?v=fXKFINeGt_g

**баю баюшки баю** (Russia/Fem!America)

Already put that one up tharr^

**You'll be in my heart (French)** (France's Family) /watch?v=zUwETmh7f_Y

**Shine a Light** (France/Jeanne d'Ac) /watch?v=725GWQ0jVXA

**Mr. Right** (AmeBel) /watch?v=BxYpDMmkY84

**Gold **(Seborga/Wy) /watch?v=TC2YeGEoN1w


End file.
